1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a developing solution supplying system for a wet type developer, and more particularly, to a developing solution supplying system for a wet type developer having an improved agitator for maintaining solution in an evenly distributed concentration.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wet type developer develops a latent image by supplying a developing solution to a photosensitive medium, such as a photosensitive belt, on which an electrostatic latent image is formed. The wet type developer includes a developing unit for supplying the developing solution to the photosensitive medium, and a developing solution supplying system for continuously supplying a developing solution having a toner concentration within a predetermined range to the developing unit. The developing solution has a toner concentration of approximately 3-5 wt %. This concentration is achieved by mixing an undiluted ink solution having a powder toner concentration of about 9-10 wt %, with a liquid carrier. The developing solution supplying system includes an ink cartridge for storing the undiluted ink solution, a carrier storage tank for storing the liquid carrier, and a mixing tank for mixing the undiluted ink solution with the liquid carrier at a predetermined ratio. An agitator, for agitating the powder toner to prevent it from settling out of the solutions stored in the ink cartridge and the mixing tank, is installed in each of the ink cartridge and the mixing tank.
However, in the conventional developing solution supplying system, the number of components constituting the system is disadvantageously large since independent agitators are separately installed in each of the ink cartridge and the mixing tank. Further, when numerous colors of ink are used, such as in a color laser printer for example, the required number of agitators is at least twice the number of colors of ink. Thus, the structure of the system is complicated.